KaiShin Christmas drabbles
by Moonstar Daughter of Hades
Summary: KaiShin drabbles for the holiday. Cheers!
1. Santa (Or not)

**A/N- Merry Christmas! (Eve) My first KaiShin. I'm so excited. Squee!**

* * *

"Ho ho ho!" A grinning Kai-no-Santa waved at Shinichi and the Shounen Tantei-dan. "Merry Chris-hey! Where are you taking me!"

"To the mental hospital."

"Why-?" he whined.

Shinichi gave him a flat look. He then rolled his eye and shrugged it off, continuing to drag Kaito along.

"This is- this is – this is Santa-napping! Let me go! Help!" he yelled, clawing at the snow.

"Shinichi-niisan! That's not nice! Stop it right now!" Ayumi shouted, and the rest of the shounen tantei- minus Ai- chorused agreement.

"Wha- he's not even the real-" the unshrunken detective was cut off as the group flung themselves at him.

"Get off of Santa!" Genta screamed.

"How could you!" Mitsuhiko yelled.

After about five minutes of chaos, watches, badges, shoes, a bottle of perfume, and a butterfly, (actually 4 minutes and 59.9981999489818992 seconds)**(A/N-Yes, I went to the ten quadrillionths place of a second. Beat that, Hakuba! Bet you can't say it before it's inaccurate!)** , it ended up with the group sitting on a cold Shinichi who had his face in the snow.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" the group- minus Ai- leered over Shinichi.

"He's not the real Santa!" he defended.

"He isn't?! Prove it!"

"He's Kaito in a Santa costume!"

"Mm-hmm…"

Shinichi plopped his head back into the thick snow. Ai, having had enough of holding back, gave into her laughter and fell in the snow, rolling with mirth.**(Very OOC for Ai, I cannot imagine her doing that, but I was in a rush, so... yeah... sorry. ^^')**

"Oi, oi!"

"What's so funny, Ai-chan?" Ayumi asked confusedly.

"You- you guys-" Haibara collapsed yet again in laughter.

"May I?" Kaito asked, bending down.

"Go ahead," Ai choked out.

He ripped off the beard and yelled, "Ta-da!" with a few doves flying out for an extra dramatic touch.

"Oh, it really is you!" Ayumi said, "We should apologize to Shinichi-niisan."

"Un!" They (meaning Genta and Mitsuhiko) agreed.

"Gomen nasai, Shinichi niisan!" The youngest group apologized.

"No, no, it's fine, it's not like I'm frozen in this position or anything." He grumbled through a mouthful of snow.

Eyes widening, the jumped up off of Shinichi and babbled off a series of _gomen_s and _we'll never do it again_s.

Laughing lightly, he waved them off with reassurances that he was going to be okay. He stood up and brushed some of the snow off of his pants.

"Well, now that we all know that Kaito was the fake Santa, why don't you kids run along home?"

They started to protest, but when Ai pointed out that they wouldn't get their presents if they weren't home, they ran back to their respective houses, throwing the occasional snowball at each other.

Ai looked at Shinichi with an amused expression on her face. "You can stop pretending you're fine now. It's kind of obvious to any logical person that you're freezing."

Shinichi rubbed his arms, shivering, and chattered out, "H-how did you know?"

Kaito gasped. "Shin-chan, your lips are blue!"

"Oh."

"Kaito will warm you up, come here Shin-chan!" Kaito called, enveloping his arms around Shinichi.

Said detective raised an eyebrow at Kaito's actions. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hugging you. To warm you up."

"And how does hugging warm people up? It's only your arms."

The shrunken scientist smirked. "So you would rather he do something more intimate, is that what you're saying?"

Shinichi blushed at the hidden implications in his previous statement. "I didn't mean it like that!"

But too late.

"Aww, Shin-chan~, you could just have said so! Don't worry, I'll keep you warm, it's Christmas Eve, after all."

Still blushing, he face palmed. "Just-" he sighed. "Take off your jacket."

"Here?" Kaito asked incredulously.

"And give the jacket to me, baka! I'm about t-to freeze!"

"Ohh~" The magician said, understanding.

He shrugged off the bid red coat and wrapped it around Shinichi's shoulders. Once Shinichi was comfortably settled in the warm jacket, Kaito hoisted the said detective up and carried him bridal style, smirking.

"O-oi!"

Haibara gave a very un-Haibara-ish giggle, and snapped a picture. Shinichi wriggled and squirmed, trying to flail but his movements were restricted by the heavy coat that was once his friend.

The trio went on to Shinichi's house, where they had a nice cup of cocoa (each), and, after more teasing of a certain detective, they drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**A/N - Hi! Merry Christmas! I just figured out how to use a line break thingy, and I feel so stupid. It's on the editing page. Anyways, that was my first chapter for this, I will update twice a year(hopefully), the next being tomorrow, so G'night!**


	2. Mistletoe

A/N – Hi! Merry Christmas! Another KaiShin for you~! ^.^ By the way, it might be a little rushed. Sorry, I'll fix it later!

* * *

"What, exactly, are you doing?" Shinichi asked, staring at his friend, who, at the moment, looked like a walking wreath.

"I'm juggling Christmas plants! Look, I've got holly, mistletoe, and pine! Oh, and this weird spiky stick I found out front." **(A/N – If you're wondering, he took small branches. Don't worry; he's not juggling a pine tree! .)**

"Um… I'll just leave you to it, then," Shinichi said, doing last minute preparations for the guests. "Oh, and I called Aoko over, just thought I'd let you know" he called over his shoulder.

A loud rustling was heard as Kaito dropped all of his plants, which landed on his head.

"Shin-chan~" he whined. "She'll kill me! With your mop! Or broom! Or that big stick out in the yard!"

"I do not have a big stick in my-" he poked his head out the window. "Oh, what do you know…" he muttered. "Kaito, can you hide that branch somewhere?"

"Where? Your broom closet?"

"Ha ha…" he laughed dryly. "I meant outside, genius."

"Ohh… whoops."

"What do you mean whoops- GET THAT BRANCH OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Kaito pouted and put on a kicked puppy expression. "I'm sorry…" he sniffed.

Eyes widening, he went to reconcile the sniveling magician. "No, it's okay, I just don't like large tree parts in my house, don't take it personally or anything,"

"Oh, that's a relief," Kaito said, suddenly looking as bright and happy as ever, continuing to juggle with one hand and dragging the branch out the door, whistling happily.

Shinichi looked a little betrayed. He just sighed and finished up the decorations and finished setting up the table. **(A/N - Of course, he's not doing any of the cooking. That would probably give the others – minus Kaito – food poisoning or something)**

When the preparation was finished, the two sat in the living room, idly chatting about this or that. They were in the middle of a discussion about one of Shinichi's cases, which Kaito didn't really like but bore with it anyways, when the doorbell rang.

"Hey Kudo!" Heiji called, not bothering to wait for Shinichi to open the door.

"Heiji, that's rude! Ya have ta stay an' wait for him ta open the door, ya ahou!" Kazuha reprimanded sharply.

"Oi, who are ya callin' ahou, ahou!" Heiji yelled back.

The two seemed to be ready to launch into yet another one of their arguments when Shinichi greeted them.

"Hey! How are you guys?"

"Oh! Where are my manners? Hi Kudo-kun! Sorry about that." Kazuha said, apologizing.

"Same. That stupid lady over there was being strange, so… ya know, had ta do what I had ta do," Heiji said, gesturing to Kazuha.

"Ahou!" Kazuha said, lightly slapping Heiji on the arm.

Kaito and Shinichi lightly laughed as the detective of the west rubbed his arm.

"Why don't you guys get settled as we wait for the others?" Shinichi asked, leading them to the living room.

"That won't be necessary!" A cheerful female voice said.

Aoko and Ran stood in the doorway, looking as identical as ever. They were both carrying a box wrapped in a sheet, as well as gift wrapped boxes perching on top of each other.

"We brought food, too. I know we'll need it, Shinichi's helpless at these kinds of things." Ran said.

Shinichi laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "I wish I could argue with that, but I'm afraid it's true!"

The others laughed at that, until a voice came from the – now – closed door.

"Well, Mr. Helpless, care to open the door for me?"

"My pleasure, Miyano-chan," Shinichi said, opening the door to reveal Shiho in her trademark lab coat. **(A/N – Except… you know, bigger. She's in adult form here, just to let you know)**

She smiled. "You're acting like a total stranger. Act more like yourself, will you?"

"Haha… really? Sorry about that," the detective in question replied sheepishly.

Ran hit him on the head. "Let her in, baka!" She said smiling.

"Oww…" He said, clutching at his head.

Shiho smiled and walked in, closing the door behind them.

After a bit more squabble, the girls had set up the food, and the group ate dinner. Afterwards, Kaito complained about the lack of chocolate (politely, of course), and he was rewarded with a hit on the head from Aoko and a bar of chocolate from Ran.

* * *

Afterwards, Kaito had gone back to juggling the plants and the girls were in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Ran…" Shinichi said, poking her for the billionth time.

"What is it?!" Ran asked, her patience wearing thin.

"I have a confession," he said.

"Go on…"

"I think… I think I may or may not like Kaito more than as a friend," he said, blushing.

"Ha! I knew it!" Ran said triumphantly. "Kazuha-chan, that's 500 yen." **(A/N - I have no clue how much that is, a little help here?)**

"You were betting on me?!"

Ran smirked. "Come on, it's now or never!" She said, dragging him over to where Kaito was.

Just then, Kaito pricked himself on the spiky stick, and ended up accidentally throwing the plants up in the air. Ran pushed Shinichi over to where Kaito was, and he stumbled and fell forwards, landing on Kaito, their lips touching. The mistletoe that Kaito had thrown up drifted down right then and landed on a space between their heads.

Eyes widening at the sudden contact, Kaito froze for a moment, before kissing Shinichi passionately.

Heiji saw this, and remarked, "Wow, nothing's normal for you, eh, Kudo?"

The detective blushed profusely and told him to shush. He laughed lightly, as well as the others who were in range of hearing, and he smiled as well.

* * *

**A/N - I actually finished this on Christmas Day... Darn, I was one second off. (It's 5 minutes now, though, since I'm adding this in. ^.^**

**Merry Late Christmas!**


End file.
